In the financial banking industry, and in general, it is important that counterfeit or forged financial documents (for example, currency bills or checks) be discovered quickly and accurately. There is a need for improved financial document processing systems and, in particular, for improved currency processing systems including currency processing systems that can image currency bills, retain electronic records containing the image of processed currency bills or portions thereof, and data associated with those images and/or processed bills. There is also a need for financial document processing systems with improved systems for processing data associated with financial documents.